


Caught In The Act

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Being Walked In On, M/M, Multi, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, anyway its shamelss smut, aster is a little shit, but when ISN'T he lmao, poly relationship at the end, this was in wip hell for 5 years lmao, why the FUCK did i leave this for so long unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: Richter is pining after Emil.  Emil is pining after Richter.  Richter is dating Aster.Aster is entirely fed up with his boyfriend and his best friend having the hots for each other and refusing to discuss it like mature adults, so he does what any reasonable person would do in his situation:Engineer a situation where Emil walks in on him and Richter getting frisky, then drags Emil in for a threesome.





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goron_King_Darunia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goron_King_Darunia/gifts), [Aerypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerypear/gifts).



> Alternate summary: “local man tricks boyfriend and friend into a 3-way because he’s fed up with them dancing around the fact that they’re into each other and he’s down with a poly relationship”
> 
> ANYWAY so a few months ago I found this sitting buried in my files unfinished from literally 5 years ago. I finally got around to finishing it, because I realized it was an absolute TRAVESTY that it was just. Sitting there. Collecting digital dust.
> 
>  **I, KageSora, have not given my consent** for this work to be displayed or uploaded via a third-party app or website such as "Fanfic Pocket Library". I also **do not authorize nor consent** to the monetization of my work via a third-party making use of tips, subscriptions, or displaying ads. This work is intended to be accessed entirely free-of-charge and with no advertisement via the ArchiveOfOurOwn website, and the AO3 website _only_.

 

“Aster!  What the hell—mmph!”  Richter found himself cut off mid-protest by a pair of warm lips pressed to his own, and it took him a second to push their owner away.  “ _Emil is here!_   What the hell are you doing?!”

Aster simply laughed quietly, pressing Richter against the wall a little harder.  “It’ll be fine, Richter~  He’s busy in the kitchen, you know how he gets when he cooks.  We have plenty of time before he comes looking for us!  Besides, I know you like it~  You _like_ the thrill of risking being caught!”

Richter, of course, would never admit to such no matter how true it might be that, yes, the idea of Emil being just a few rooms away made his heart race with excitement.  And, of course, he was even more unlikely to ever admit that maybe a small part of him wouldn’t exactly _mind_ if Emil happened to walk in on them...  The redhead was snapped out of his thoughts, however, at the feeling of a hand slipping into his pants.  “ _Aster!”_

“Shhh...  You don’t want _Emil_ to hear, do you~?”  But there was a teasing note in Aster’s voice that said that he might not exactly be all that opposed to the idea of being discovered, either.  And, honestly, he wasn’t.  The blond thought it was so sweet how Emil desperately tried to hide his crush on Richter, knowing the redhead was already involved with Aster.  But there was more than enough of Richter to share, in Aster’s opinion.  And judging from the redhead’s behavior, he would be more than happy to share himself!

Aster wasn’t the jealous sort.  Quite the opposite, he was fully on board with the idea of a three-way relationship sharing Richter between them.  Whatever made Richter happy was good in his book, and Emil was a dear friend so making Emil happy as well just made the idea all the more appealing.

He grinned a little as he began undoing Richter’s pants, leaning up to kiss him again.  Seeing as he’d conveniently “lost” a somewhat necessary measuring tool and had “forgotten” to mention this to either Richter or Emil, he was rather certain the other blond would be along shortly.  And he certainly needed Richter a little more ready than he was right now.

Richter, on the other hand, just gave up, resolving to be as quiet as he could and to try to make sure Aster did the same.  When Aster wanted something from him, it was rare that he could deny it for long.  Especially not when a growing part of him wanted exactly what was happening.

Aster was pleased when Richter gave in.  That made things much easier—after all, now he wouldn’t have to come up with a different plan to enact another day.  He’d lost count of the number of times he’d worked to get a situation like this to happen only for Richter or Emil to end up messing it up.  Of course, things would just be easier of they both admitted how they felt, but Aster figured that was one miracle that wasn’t ever going to happen on its own.

The key to this working right, of course, was making sure Richter wasn’t aware of it when Emil approached.  That, however, wasn’t going to be very hard, he thought.  He leaned up to nip the older male on an earlobe, earning a sharp intake of breath and a definite stiffening of the part of Richter’s body he was holding in his hand.  He moved his mouth to the redhead’s neck, nipping lightly at the skin there as well, then letting his tongue lightly flick out and brush against it.  He felt the redhead shudder against him, and he hastily pushed Richter more in the direction of the small couch nearby.

Once Richter had fallen back onto it, he’d felt his pants tugged down, though they didn’t quite come off more than half way.  His boxers went along with them, and a hand snaked up under his shirt.  The constant physical stimulation was enough to distract him so that he didn’t hear the soft footfalls, nor the timid calling of his name.

Aster heard, though.  And he grinned again as he shrugged off his shirt.

Emil, meanwhile, had discovered something rather odd.  All of the measuring cups had been removed from the kitchen.  He suspected he could estimate appropriately, but the fact that _none_ of them were around concerned him.  After all, he knew all about Aster’s inclination to do “experiments.”  He supposed it would be a good idea to double check with Richter and Aster that nothing in the kitchen was any kind of contaminated, so he headed off to look for them.  He wasn’t entirely sure where the pair had managed to vanish to, nor why.

Though a sound caught his attention—the sound of somebody flopping down onto something, and he headed to the small sitting room nearby.  Seeing that the door was partially open, he approached but hesitated for a second when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the room, but knowing Aster...  Richter was probably trying to avoid strangling the other blond for some crazy stunt he’d pulled.  When his hesitant calling to the redhead got him no response, he approached again, and pushed the door open.  It took him a good minute for his brain to properly register the sight of a half-naked Aster on top of Richter, the redhead’s pants halfway down his legs.

It was at that precise moment that Aster looked up, and even Emil could have no doubts in his mind that this had been planned.

Aster quickly pulled back, bounding over to Emil just as Richter realized something was wrong, and grabbed Emil’s wrist.  He ignored the squeak from the other blond, instead dragging Emil towards the shocked and horrified-looking redhead.  “Here, you suck his dick, and I’ll finish stripping him!”

This, of course, prompted another startled squeak from Emil while Richter scrambled to try and sit up hissing, “Aster I’m going to kill you!”  Neither of these deterred the crazed blond, who simply pushed Richter back down and proceeded to start trying to get his shirt off.   He glanced back to Emil with that grin still on his face.  “You’ll probably want to get his pants all the way off, though.”

Emil, however, just squeaked again, shaking his head rapidly and backing away—at least until Aster reached out to grab his arm and stopped him.

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t wanna, Emil~”  And with that, Aster tugged Emil’s arm over to him and placed the blond’s hand on Richter’s shaft.

Emil made another squeaking sound, and barely managed to stutter out an apology.

Richter tensed, and his face turned a shade of red that rivaled his hair.   He looked to the side, but muttered, “I-It’s fine...”

Aster just rolled his eyes.  His words were impatient, but his tone was more teasing than anything else.  “Damn right it’s fine, you know you’ve wanted this for ages, Richter.”  He glanced to Emil just as Richter shot him an incredulous look.  “Same to you, Emil.  But you both keep spoiling it when I try to get something to happen between you two!”

Neither of them had a response to that statement.  Though after a moment Emil looked away, his face a brighter red than it’d ever been before as he hesitantly moved his fingers along Richter’s skin.  He didn’t know how, but Aster had seen through his attempts to hide his interest in Richter, though he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that.

Richter was more than a little surprised by Emil’s movement, but he didn’t bother to fight it—Aster was right, after all.  He’d tormented himself with guilt for months now over his interest in Emil despite his devotion to and deep love for Aster.  And yet, here Aster was allowing him a chance to enjoy what he’d secretly wanted, and apparently without consequence.  It seemed too good to be true.

Emil, meanwhile, hesitantly let go of Richter and instead began carefully removing his pants and boxers properly.  It would make things easier, after all, he thought.  Though, honestly, he couldn’t even believe this was happening.  _Aster_ was with Richter!  This couldn’t possibly be right!  But Aster had clearly engineered this exact scenario and apparently had been trying to get these results for quite some time.  So...  If Aster was okay with it, and so was Richter...  Did that make this okay?  Emil hesitated again, incredibly uncertain.

Aster noticed the blond stopping with Richter’s pants around his ankles and frowned.  “C’mon, Emil, he’s hardly in any position to strip himself!  Help me out here!”

Emil, though, wasn’t convinced, and quietly stuttered out, “B-but...  Y-you and R-Richter...”

The other blond simply rolled his eyes, and returned to trying to get Richter’s shirt off—the redhead wasn’t resisting but he wasn’t actively cooperating, either.  “It’s fine, Emil!  I’m totally okay with sharing Richter!  Richter, go on, tell him you want it!  We both know you do!”

Richter, though, was still uncertain himself.  He was having the same doubts as Emil and having just as much trouble throwing them off.  He looked up, locking eyes with his current boyfriend, blinking a few times as his glasses were removed.  “Aster...  Are you really certain that you’re okay with this?”  He received an eye roll, and a mildly annoyed affirmation in response.  But he knew Aster well—and that was all the answer that he needed.

“Emil...  It’s okay.”

The shy blond looked up, surprised, but still hesitant.  It wasn’t until he heard Richter’s embarrassed admission of “I...  I want you both...” that he finally felt comfortable enough to remove the redhead’s pants and boxers completely.  He had to move back a little, though, because the other blond was pulling Richter up to get his shirt off properly, but only seconds later Richter was on his back again and Emil was able to hesitantly scoot closer.  He crouched a bit uncomfortably between the redhead’s knees, and let his fingers stroke the heated flesh of Richter’s inner thighs, earning a soft gasp for his effort.

Aster, meanwhile, happily slid off the redhead, grinning.  “Go on, Emil, give him a taste!”

Emil made a choking sound, looking up shocked at how blunt Aster was just being about this entire situation.  He really just wasn’t prepared for this despite having thought extensively about the things he’d like to do to Richter.

Aster, however, was _not_ letting this situation fall apart.  He’d worked too hard and for too long to get them to finally be at this point!  “C’mon, I promise you’ll both enjoy it~”  He moved over to the other blond, and gently pulled Emil closer to Richter. “I’ll be right back, and I expect you two to be having fun when I get back!”  And with that he scurried off, grinning maniacally.

Emil looked up at Richter, torn between curiosity and being absolutely mortified by the entire thing.  Just because Richter and Aster were okay with the idea didn’t mean it wasn’t still embarrassing beyond belief!  But he saw Richter give a very fait nod, and he hesitantly leaned over, lightly flicking the tip of his tongue against the other’s shaft.  This earned him a soft grunt, and his face burned but Emil gave Richter another lick, more confident this time.  After a few more uncertain attempts, he carefully slipped the tip into his mouth, very shyly bringing a hand up to stroke the redhead’s thigh.

Richter let out a quiet moan as Emil took him into his mouth.  Really, he’d had dreams of this, but it was actually happening now—and, unlike those dreams, he didn’t have to feel guilty about it.  He pressed himself back on the sofa as Emil gave a few inexperienced sucks and licks, but the fact that Emil was unskilled was such a jarring contrast to Aster—that blond knew exactly how to use his mouth and never let Richter forget it—was in and of itself a new and exciting sensation.  Aster had always been good at this sort of thing, some sort of natural talent.  But Emil...  Well, if this wasn’t his absolute first time it was at least one his firsts.  Though truth be told, with how Emil was, Richter wais pretty certain this was his first sexual encounter of any kind.

Emil, however, was quickly gaining confidence and was getting a little better as he tried, letting the noises the redhead was making guide his efforts.  He pulled back suddenly, however, when he became aware of a presence behind him—just a split second before he heard Aster’s voice.

“Don’t worry—you’ll get better with practice!  I can teach you later!”  Aster pointedly ignored the annoyed growl from Richter and the startled squeak from Emil and kneeled down beside the blond, placing the container of lube he’d gone to fetch down on the ground.  “So, Emil,” he said far more conversationally than the situation called for, “I take it you’re a virgin?”  All he got in response was another squeak, the other blond’s blush turning even deeper, and a shaky nod.  Aster grinned, and grabbed the lube in one hand, pulling Emil up as he himself stood with the other.  “Well, then, let’s take this somewhere more comfortable.  C’mon, Richter, we’re going to the bedroom!”

Emil just about melted into the floor at that, but the surprisingly firm grip Aster had on him kept him on his feet as he was dazedly steered along.  He honestly just had no idea what to make of this, and was at the point of almost being able to stop questioning it.  Aster was insane, that’s really all there was too it, he decided.

Richter groaned but followed along, though he at least had the foresight to gather up the articles of clothing strewn about.  They could sort out what belonged to who later, but at least they’d have it all in one place.  He dumped the clothes on the floor beside the bed once he had shut the door behind him, and sat down near the two blonds.

Aster took charge again, to no protest from either other party—he was the one who had masterminded this whole situation, after all.  “Well, I think in honor of Emil’s first time—” and here he pointedly ignored another faint squeak—“I think Richter should try something a little different, too~”  Aster grinned at the redhead, already knowing that Richter would be alright with changing the roles up.  After all, they’d just discussed the idea the other night.  “So, Richter.  Hands and knees, please!”

Richter was more than a little surprised, but he also quickly caught on that this would probably just in general be easier for Emil, and he did have to agree with trying to make things go as smoothly for the more inexperienced blond as possible.  He was rather nervous about it himself, but he also had to admit that Emil was actually probably a better choice for his first time bottoming to another.  Aster was quite confident in his own abilities, and it’s not like there hadn’t been the occasional mishap in the bedroom before.  Richter generally didn’t mind, as minor pain wasn’t exactly a turn off for him, but he would rather not have anything happen this time.  Least of all because poor Emil didn’t need to be traumatized further by some kind of mistake.

Aster, meanwhile, turned to Emil and pulled him up behind Richter once the other had positioned himself properly.  “Okay, now, while Richter actually doesn’t normally mind pain or even bleeding,” and here he gave Emil another cheeky grin as the other blond’s eyes went wide, “Oh, trust me, those are the _least_ of his kinks, the most normal ones.  But we can explore those—and the more fun ones—later!”  This time he turned to give Richter a very pointed look as Richter turned a little to glare at him, his eyes flicking meaningfully to the redhead’s torso.  He gave a smile that could only be described as diabolical, earning a glare in return.

Emil, meanwhile, was really starting to have second thoughts about all this.  The poor blond was just so overwhelmed, and he honestly just had no idea if what Aster was saying was true or not.  Though the way Richter had actually growled at the crazed blond after that latest silent exchange between them it was clear the redhead knew full well whatever Aster had been implying, and Emil was a little scared of whatever it might have been.  He knew Aster had a few screws loose, but he was starting to strongly suspect that Richter had greatly under exaggerated when he’d made that statement.

Aster turned his attention back to Emil, his smile softening into something more inviting and a little less mischievous than it had been.  He reached over, tugging lightly on the sleeve of Emil’s shirt.  “You’ll want to take that off.  Lose the pants, too.”  He didn’t let Emil back out of it, instead helping him strip before abandoning his own pants to the slowly growing pile of clothing on the floor.  He turned back to Emil as he picked the container of lube up once again, opening it and setting the lid carefully to the side.

“Now, as I was saying, while Richter doesn’t really mind pain or bleeding in other areas, this is one place you don’t want anything to tear.  So, before we get properly started, you’re going to need to prep him!  Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through it!”

Emil simply nodded a few times, swallowing nervously.  “O-okay...”  He hesitantly dipped his fingers in the container Aster extended to him, glancing between Aster’s face and Richter’s body, and scooted a little closer to the redhead.  He glanced to Aster again, though he himself did actually know what to do.  Still, when Aster spoke to him it was in a surprisingly gentle, almost soothing tone that he found calming so he didn’t really mind the instruction.

“Alright, now you’ll want to give it a second to warm up a little more, then start off really gentle.  Don’t go trying to put any fingers actually inside him right away, just sort of rub him a bit first, let him get used to it.”

Richter, too, found himself actually rather glad for Aster’s commentary.  It wasn’t quite enough, however, to prepare him for the sensation of Emil’s slick fingers gently prodding and rubbing at his entrance.  He tensed a little, but as the blond’s fingers gently moved against him he found himself relaxing.  He was aware of Aster saying something about communication being key, and decided that was a good time to speak up.  “Alright, I think I’m ready for more...”

Emil was a little startled by Richter’s voice since it’d been a little while since the redhead had actually uttered any sort of words—that, and he was concentrating very hard on what he was doing with his fingers and Aster’s voice.  But he took a brief moment to make sure he looked to Richter as the redhead had turned slightly and when Richter gave him a nod to emphasize his words—answering the unspoken question of if he was sure—a very carefully increased the pressure of one of his fingers until it slipped inside.

Richter drew in a short, sharp breath and let it out again quickly.  It’s not like he’d never fingered himself before, or even not like Aster had never used his fingers on him before.  But having it be Emil—and knowing that this was entirely for a different purpose than simply a little bit of added stimulation—made it a very different experience on some level.  It took him a minute or so, but he glanced back to Emil again and nodded, signaling that he was okay with this.

Aster smiled, watching the pair, happy to be there to witness this first for both of them.  Really, they were both very important to him and seeing them together made him feel rather warm and fuzzy inside.  He moved beside Emil, gently picking up the blond’s other arm and positioning the hand on the redhead’s backside, giving Emil an encouraging nod.  “Don’t be afraid to touch him, too!”

Richter was glad for the advice from Aster because Emil had just begin working a second finger inside him, and the soft touches of the blond’s other hand as it began to roam across his skin was a welcome distraction from the strange sensation as Emil began to scissor him.  It was definitely strange, but in a good way, and it wasn’t quite as long as he’d expected before he was giving the blond the go-ahead to put in a third finger.  He did wince a little, but he suddenly found Aster was moving alongside him and sitting in front of him.  His face was gently pulled up and his lips made contact with those of his boyfriend.  It was a good distraction, something familiar and pleasant.

Aster smiled into the kiss, and gently stroked Richter’s face with one hand, the other running softly through his hair.  Still, he had to break it off fairly quickly because it wasn’t exactly a comfortable position for either of them to be in.  So instead he sat beside Richter and stroked his hair and rubbed his back, knowing both things were great for calming the other male.

Emil was beyond glad for Aster’s actions, able to feel the resistance to his fingers lessen as Richter began to relax more and to adjust to the sensation of them moving and spreading inside him.  Still, he wasn’t quite able to shake his awkwardness yet—but he supposed that was probably a normal feeling for somebody who’d found themselves suddenly dragged into a threesome with their two best friends.  So he focused on being careful with Richter, making sure not to do anything wrong.

Aster smiled as he glanced back to Emil, thinking that it was probably about time the little blond got some attention as well.  He leaned down and gave Richter another kiss, and muttered, “Think you’re about ready?”  When he got a nod, he continued quietly, “Alright, then I’ll see to Emil~”

Emil looked up, blinking at the other blond, a little concerned that he’d maybe hurt Richter or something.  He was relieved when Aster gave him a reassuring smile and when Richter told him he was doing just fine.  He was less relieved when Aster placed a hand on his thigh.

“So, Emil, can I touch you?”

Emil squeaked again, face heating up even further, and stared at Aster for a moment, his fingers faltering.  He was oblivious to the frustrated sigh from Richter at Aster’s antics, too startled and nervous to respond at first.  After several long seconds he hesitantly nodded.

“Great!  You gotta be ready for Ric, after all!”

And with that, Aster’s warm hand closed around his length, earning a small yelp and even wider eyes.  But Aster was _very_ familiar with what he was doing, grinning cheekily at the other blond as he let his fingers dance along the heated skin, giving the faintest of squeezes.

Aster chuckled quietly, leaning in as he let a thumb brush against Emil’s tip.  His other hand gently rested on the wrist of the hand connected to the redhead, murmuring, “Don’t leave Richter hanging now, Emil~”.  He was rewarded with an annoyed groan from Richter and another little squeak from Emil, though he felt Emil resume his own ministrations.  Honestly, he was starting to see what Richter did in Emil—the other blond was _adorable_.

Emil drew in a shaky breath, trembling as he felt Aster slip his hand down to the base of his length, fingers fondling the tender sac handing below, before dragging back up.  He glanced away, focusing as much as he could on continuing to prep Richter and only looked back when he felt Aster lean in closer.  He turned quickly to glance at the other blond, only to give a muffled squeak as a pair of lips captured his own.

Richter glanced back, eyes widening as he watched Aster kiss Emil, one hand still fondling the more inexperienced male.  That…  Was honestly really hot.  He grunted as Aster’s other hand came to tease his own neglected arousal, trembling under the touch of both blonds.

Emil gasped for breath a few moments later when Aster pulled back, startled, and not a little reluctant to let it end.  He’d never actually been seriously kissed before.  (He didn’t count Marta, he’d never had an interest and had always managed to make sure she only got his cheek.  He was glad she’d finally realized she was into Alice and left him alone to be incredibly gay in peace.)

Aster grinned and glanced to Richter, the expression turning into more of a teasing smirk as he realized the redhead was watching.  “Like what you see, Ric~?” he practically purred.  Giving another quick glance to Emil he pulled back, clapping his hands together.  “So!  Think you’re about set, Richter~?”

Emil made another squeaking sound which Richter ignored in favor of giving a quick nod.  He shuddered as he felt the fingers withdraw, biting back a small whine at the loss.  He turned his head back to look straight ahead, since keeping his neck in position to look behind him was rather uncomfortable.

Aster offered Emil the small container of lubricant again, resuming his “teaching voice” as he liked to call it, and giving instructions.  “Okay, so you’ll want to use it really liberally on yourself, otherwise it just won’t be any fun for either of you.  That’s good, like that!  Alright, now let’s get you into position!”  He snickered at Emil’s face flushing again, the blush vigorously renewed as he moved Emil up a bit and helped him onto Richter.

Emil squeezed his eyes shut, face so hot he was pretty sure you could cook something on it as he felt Aster guide him into position, his tip pressing against the cheeks of the man below him.

Richter took a slow breath in, and let it out carefully before murmuring, “Okay, I’m ready, Emil.”  It was definitely a different sensation as he felt something decidedly larger than the fingers begin to press into him, agonizingly slowly until he felt Emil’s hips resting against him.  He tuned Aster out as his boyfriend began giving advice to Emil again, eyes closing as he focused fully on the feeling.  He pulled in a short breath as Emil’s hands came to rest on his hips, and moments later he muttered, “I…  I think I’m good.”

Aster grinned to himself as he sat back, watching Emil begin an unsteady and uncertain rhythm, falling silent to let the pair figure out a pace on their own.  He let his own hand drop to touch himself, eyes slitting as he listened to the _adorable_ little noises escaping both of them.  Oh yes, this had been a _wonderful_ idea, and he was damn glad it finally panned out.

Emil trembled as he worked up his speed, letting Richter’s reactions guide him on his movements.  It felt _incredible_ —the friction and heat were amazing, and the sounds coming from the redhead were just plain _hot_.  His breath shuddered as he shifted his grip and angle slightly, earning an even more pleased mewl from Richter.  He couldn’t help but be glad Aster had decided to engineer this—even if it was still a bit of a weird idea.

Richter’s thoughts were running along similar lines, but the thought of Aster caused him to glance to the side, panting, watching Aster tease himself as he observed.  That was all well and good—and very enticing in it’s own way—but perhaps the other blond _did_ deserve a little more of a reward for pulling this off.  His voice shaking, he managed “A-Aster…  Come here…”  He nodded to the spot in front of him.

Startled, the blond in question scooted over until he was sitting where directed, curious.  His eyes widened as Richter’s head dipped, tongue flicking out to trace the head of his shaft.  He sucked in a sharp breath, glancing over his back to Emil who was wide-eyed but continuing his movements, eyes glazed.  Aster felt a tremor run through him as Richter lapped at him for a few moments before grunting “knees”.  He hesitantly pushed himself up a bit, then groaned softly as the redhead’s mouth closed around his tip.

Emil gripped tighter to Richter, panting, as he watched Aster’s eyes close, a soft moan escaping to tease his ears.  Emil felt himself reaching his limit, and hoped he could last long enough to not feel embarrassed.

Richter, for his part, was overwhelmed with sensation and _loving_ ever moment of it.  The shaky thrusts from Emil filling him were a new sensation and pleasurable enough, but adding the taste of Aster and the feel of it as he pushed his mouth further along Aster’s length was beyond description.  He moaned softly around Aster, a line of drool escaping him as he pushed his face further into the blond, relaxing his throat to take it as deeply as he could.  He pulled back only long enough to drag in an unsteady breath, amazed at the feeling of being filled on both ends.

Aster groaned, hands coming up to thread through Richter’s hair.  The feel of Richter’s teeth lightly grazing his skin was exquisite, the heat of his breath and mouth and throat divine torture.  The movements as Richter responded to Emil were a new and enticing element to a familiar experience.  He locked eyes with the other blond, trembling, finding it ridiculously hot watching him pounding into his boyfriend.

Emil’s pace became more erratic, his limit rapidly approaching, and he mewled as he pushed into the redhead, watching Aster shudder under the skilled working of the man’s mouth.  Breath coming in short pants, he couldn’t hold back any longer.  He buried himself in Richter as deeply as possible, emptying himself into the man beneath him.  He leaned over Richter, moaning as he felt Aster lean towards him and capture his lips again.  A hand reached shakily beneath to grasp the redhead’s length, moving jerkily along it.

Aster pressed his mouth firmly to Emil’s, shuddering, fingers tightening in Richter’s hair as he neared his own finish.  He nipped at Emil’s bottom lip, his tongue slipping into as they parted, a moan caught in his throat as Richter dragged his tongue along him.  He trembled on the edge for a moment before he felt Richter push further down on him, and he gave himself over to his climax.

Richter trembled as he felt the length in his mouth twitch, and closed his eyes at the feel of Aster’s release spurting down his throat.  The feel of Emil still twitching slightly inside him, and the jerky strokes of the blond’s hand added to the sensation of being filled so much from front and behind and he spilled himself over the fingers grasped around him.

Aster pulled back, panting, slowly withdrawing from Richter’s mouth and Emil carefully doing the same from behind him.  Aster flopped down beside Richter, smiling as Emil crashed to the sheets on the other side of the man who was sprawled between them.  It was several minutes before he was able to speak, finally managing, “We’re doing this again sometime, right?”

Emil squeaked, but Richter offered a tired chuckle.   “You know, Emil, I think Aster might be as into you as I am.”

“Well _duh_ , I had a blast making out with him.  So, Emil, you’ll like.  Join us right?  We can all date each other you know.”

Emil could only squeak again, not really sure how, exactly, he managed to end up in this situation.  Not that he was complaining, mind.  It took him a few minutes to finally speak up.

“N-next time, c-can I b-be in the middle?”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you find where I picked this back up 5 years later?


End file.
